


A Hellsing Halloween Drabble

by bloodstained



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained





	A Hellsing Halloween Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was midnight, Integra Hellsing was finishing signing of the last report when she heard a noise coming from the pillars of the windows behind her.  
She stood up and tried to identify what was causing the noise, opened the window and saw nothing.  
She sat down again and return the reading of the final paragraphs in the paper at her hands, but the noise persisted rapping, rapping, taking her concentration.  
She took his gun and went to the window again, if this was a joke of her insolent servant ...  
But she looked and saw nothing again, when she turned away Alucard was staring her with a sinister smile and just said:

— Trick Or Blood?


End file.
